Berryz Mansion 9kai
' ---- '''Released' January 30, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, CD+DVD Recorded 2012 Label PICCOLO TOWN Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Ai no Album 8 8th Album (2012) Next: TBA (TBA) ---- Singles from Berryz Mansion 9 Kai ---- 1. Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) 2. cha cha SING 3. WANT!]] Berryz Mansion 9 Kai '(Berryz マンション 9 階; ''Berryz Mansion 9th Floor) is Berryz Koubou's ninth album. It was released on January 30, 2013. Tracklist CD #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (すっちゃかめっちゃか〜) #WANT! #Otoko Mae (男前; Handsome Man) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! (なんだかんだで良い感じ！; All in All a Good Feeling!) - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa #Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu (恋いとしき季節; Dear love season) - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Be 元気<成せば成るっ！>; Be Energetic '') #Massugu na Watashi (まっすぐな私; ''Straight-Forward Me) #cha cha SING #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (2013 Ver.) (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない（2013Ver.）; I Can't Live without You) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (Yurusa Nyai Remix) (ももち！許してにゃん♡体操（許さにゃい Remix）; Momochi! Forgive Me-ow ♡ Calisthenics) Limited Edition DVD #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Shimizu Saki Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Tsugunaga Momoko Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Tokunaga Chinami Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Sudo Maasa Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Natsuyaki Miyabi Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Kumai Yurina Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Sugaya Risako Close-Up Ver.) #Berryz Mansion 9 Kai Jacket Shooting (Making of) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (Making of) #cha cha SING (Flash Mob Ver.) (Making of) #Berryz Koubou visiting Thailand (Making of) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Succhaka Mecchaka #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #Otoko Mae #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #Nanda Kanda de Yoi Kanji! #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #Massugu na Watashi #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ Song Information #Succhama Mecchaka~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #WANT! #Otoko Mae #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina #Nanda Kanda de Yoi Kanji! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: Tokunaga Chinami and Sudo Maasa #Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #*Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako #Be Genki #Massugu na Watashi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi #cha cha SING #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (2013 Ver.) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou #*Remix: Harada Nao Trivia *Originally, it was planned that Loving you Too much would be in the album, but later got replaced with their newest single. *Tsunku announced that all A-sides of released singles since the 8th album will be featured. Also, he announced that a remix version of Yurushite Nyan Taisou from cha cha SING single will be featured too,and that there would be a remix version on Berryz Koubou's debut single, Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai. Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 7,562 External Links *Hello! Project discography entry *Lyrics: Succha ka Meccha ka~, Otokomae, Nandakanda de Ii Kanji!, Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu, Massugu na Watashi *Oricon profile: Regular, Limited Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2013 Albums Category:2013 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2013 DVDs